Eddie Miller
Eddie Miller (born Edison Sweet; June 17, 1994) is a main character from House of Anubis. He first appeared in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds, a Season 2 episode and is currently one of the two Americans residing in the Anubis House (him and Nina). His father is Mr. Sweet and his mother is named America Miller. His mother's name was announced in House of Heists / House of Alibis. He is currently dating Patricia. About Eddie is a new character that is introduced in Season 2. He is a bad boy and has been expelled from many schools (mentioned when he first came to Anubis house) He is also Sweetie's son. Eddie grew up in America with his mom, so he doesnt have an accent. Eddie and his father are trying re-build their relationship. Eddie has a crush on Patricia Williamson and she likes him back. It seems that they are going to have a realtionship. Gallery Gallery here Relationships 'Jerome Clarke' (2012-present; Acquaintances) Eddie challenged Jerome to eating three gallons of creamed carrots on Donkey Day. Jerome, in return, was the cause of Eddie and Patricia being tied together for Donkey Day. They also tend to make playful bets, some that get Eddie in trouble (like his bet about Patricia).While Eddie and Jerome don't seem to dislike each other, they do not seem to be friends. Eddie calls Jerome "Jerry." 'Nina Martin' (2012-present; Acquaintances) When Eddie first meets Nina, he flirts with her, saying her American accent is the best thing he's heard since he got to England. (See Neddie) Joy Mercer (2012-present; Friends) They haven't had much interaction, but in his first episode, Joy said he was cute and wanted to talk to him more. She was eager to introduce herself to him at breakfast his first morning. She encourages his and Patricia's feelings for one another. (See Jeddie) Fabian Rutter (2012-present; Roommates) Eddie becomes Fabian's roommate after Mick leaves for Australia. Also Fabian claims not to like Eddie's music taste, and the clash in personalities is obvious. The two have not had much interaction. 'Patricia Williamson' (2012-present; Past Rival; Girlfriend) It is rumored that Eddie likes Patricia, but Patricia will not give into Eddie even though she possibly likes him. Eddie and Patricia's interaction has been strained from the beginning. When Patricia was tied to Eddie for Donkey Day, the two had moments when they got along, but also had moments of annoyance with each other. This annoyance led to a creamed carrot fight, forcing Patricia and Eddie to work together to help plan the exhibition's opening ball. Many of the other students have suspected that he likes her, which seems to be true in some episodes as in one episode, Joy asked what was going on with him and Patricia and he freaked out when Joy told him that Patricia didn't talk about him at all. In the episode House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, he indirectly told Patricia that he liked her, and he also tries to kiss her, though she ruins it because she gets nervous. When Patrica finds that Eddie is Mr. Sweet's son, she accuses him of not trusting her, and obviously extremely angry with him. In a recent episode, they share a passionate kiss! In House of Heists / House of Alibis they went on a date. (See: Peddie) Mara Jaffray Due to his charm and looks, Eddie clicks with most of the girls straight away, Mara inlcuded. Although they did not spend a lot of time together at first, he is the one who urges Mara to send the article about Vera. When Eddie finds out that Mara was expelled, he feels bad and stands up to Mr Sweet, saying that it was him Mr Sweet was angry with, not Mara. In later episodes, it is speculated that they work together on the school webiste, go on a ghost hunt together, and Eddie is one of the two people who support her when she believes that there is an annoymous reporter (the other one being Jerome). The two should get nothing but closer as the season progresses, and there have been no arguments between the two yet. Eddie acts slightly kinder around Mara, so maybe their personalities won't clash as much as they would normally. Mara and Eddie might turn into good friends. 'Mr. Eric Sweet' (Birth-presesnt; Father) Mr. Eric Sweet is the principal of the school and is somehow connected with Eddie's past. However, in the episode that aired Thursday, February 9th, 2012, Eddie and Mr. Sweet have a major fight, which tells us that Eddie Miller is really Eddie Sweet, Mr Sweets son, while Patricia overhears them. They do not seem to have a rather pleasant relationship. For Eddie believes that Sweetie wants to get rid of him. In the end they agree to try and respect each other as pupil/teacher and father/son. Trivia *It is unknown who he's allied with. *His first appearance is in the episode House of Who? / House of Fraud, and that is also the first episode where he is introduced in the opening credits. *Patricia called him "Eddie Kreuger", in reference to the horror villain "Freddie Kreuger." *Eddie's nickname for Patricia is Yacker. *Eddie Miller is really Edison Sweet, Sweetie's Son Quotes *"Go sisterhood!" *"You go girl!" *"Come on you're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?" (Patricia kisses him) "That'll work." *"I knew you'd fall for me." *"I've let my force field down, all you have to do is drop the act and let down yours." *"NOTHING?!?" *(reading) You better apologize for whatever cheeky comment you just made. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Residents of anubis house